Our Secrets
by DJ White Rice
Summary: One's past can shape their future. Follow Team CHRY as each member's past come back to light. First story and i cant even write a summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N): Okay I'm going to give this a shot. If the first few chapters I attempt go well I guess I'll keep writing… err typing chapters. I don't own RWBY nor the world its set in, I'm just using my own characters. Feel free to comment and leave your input.**_

 **Chapter one: A New Beginning**

"Coward…."

The single word echoed through my mind. "I'm a coward, I deserve worse than this….." I thought as I lie face down in the snow. My legs finally gave out after what felt like hours of running. My tears froze over long ago and now I was too exhausted to cry, I just wanted to die. I rolled over and stared up into the sky and watched as the snow fell. It was a relaxing sight, one that my sister would've enjoyed. I closed my eyes as the cold began to wash over me, "at least I will get what I deserve." I thought as I grew sleepy, my eyes no longer would stay open and I drifted off to sleep.

I suddenly woke up in my seat to the jerk of the airship landing. I looked around blinking a few times to figure out where I was. I saw people collecting their belongings and walking out of the ship, "school, that's where I am." I thought as I stood up to stretch, I let out a quiet yawn and grabbed my bag making sure my weapon was on my hip. Once I was sure I had all my things I stepped off onto the landing pad and looked around admiring the scenery. "Wish my…." My thought was interrupted, one of the passengers ran past me bumping me aside while making a dash for the trashcan. It was obvious he had motion sickness. I walked towards him and waited for him to lift his head from the trashcan. "wha…" he said as I pulled him over to a nearby bench. "Sit here and just wait for the swaying to stop." I said making him sit. "It'll pass in a few minutes." I said as I walked away "thanks…" he said with his hands on his head. " Hey! Wait!" he said trying to get my attention as I walked away. I continued my walk to the main building and I felt a small pulse from my scroll, I pulled it out an saw it was a message from my parents, "good luck Yuki." It said. I smiled a little at this until I bumped into someone, dropping my scroll.

"sorry." I quickly said as I picked up my scroll. "My ba…" I stopped when I say who I bumped into. It was a girl, who was a few inches short than me and she had smile on her face as she turned to face me.

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling while brushing off her pants. I just stood there staring at her ears. She had a pair of black cat ears coming out of her head. "What's the matter?" she says waving her hand in front of me. "Never seen a Faunus before?" she was still smiling. I could feel my face redden a bit once I realized I was staring. I tried to say something but nothing would come out. "So you're at a loss of words from my good looks." She says with a wink. "Don't worry let me help, let's start with your name."

"It's Yuki, Yuki Valentine." I finally say felling like an idiot.

"Cool, mines Charlotte Belleview." She says while grabbing my shirt sleeve. "Come on we're gonna be late." And began to pull me to the auditorium.

As we entered the auditorium and man with grey hair and dark glasses was on the stage. He let out an audible cough and the entire room became silent.

" **I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

After he finished and walked off the stage a blonde woman stood in his spot **. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."** She said coldly and we quickly left the room and headed towards the ballroom.

"Well, that was motivating." I said to charlotte.

"Eh It could've been worse." She says while resting her hands on her head.

"How so?"

"The building could've caught fire and it could've been raining. "She said nonchalantly. I just stared at her silently questioning her logic.

"What, I don't like the rain." I just shook my head and let out a quiet chuckle. "Come on, let's get go."

I place my bed near the window and began to stare at the moon. The moon always helped me think and relax. I'm not sure why but when I stared at it I could feel the sounds of the world just fade away. Except this time…..

"YUKI!" charlotte landed on my back yelling into my ear. I swear I lost hearing that ear for the rest of the night. "Wat'cha doin'?" she asked with a smile. " _Does she ever stop smiling_?" I thought.

"I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know."

"But how do you not know what you were thinking about if you where the one thinking about it?" she said with a wide smile. A moment passed as I tried to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"What?!" was all I could say. She started to laugh and I don't know why but I started to laugh with her.

"So why are looking at the moon?" she asked.

"It just helps me relax."

"Really? I prefer to eat sweet stuff or sleep when I want to relax." She says while falling onto my mattress.

"You'll get fat if you keep doing that." I said turning to face her. "Rude!" she pretended to look offended. "It's impolite to call a girl fat. And I claim this bed" she became to sprawl herself across it, trying to stake her claim.

"What? Go get your own bed." I said in protest.

"Nope, I'm too lazy to go get another bed. But I don't mind sharing." She said with a wink.

I let out a long sigh. "Fine I'll sleep on the floor. "

"Aww your no fun!"

"Good night." I said ignoring her and pulled my blanket over me as I laid on the hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N): So here's chapter two, hope it's alright. I noticed as I reread my last chapter and the conversations were left in paragraphs and it felt kind of hard to read, so I tried to add spaces when it changes person to person. Unfortunately I felt it necessary to break this up into two chapters as it started to get kind of long. I'm going to try and keep my chapters around 1000 words and not go past 1500. So anyways here you go, right a review if you see something that needs to be fixed.**_

 **Chapter Two: With friends like these Pt.1**

"Get up!" a voice cried out.

"Get up!" The voice started to grow louder.

" _Leave alone…."_ I thought as I lie in the snow. _"I want to die…."_

"Get up!"

"Get up!" the voice doesn't stop.

"DUDE GET UP!" I was suddenly awoken to a pillow being slammed across my face. I instantly sat up to look for whomever threw their pillow. I was greeted to charlotte standing next to me with a grin on her face. "You sleep like a rock, everyone else already left." she said hitting me with another pillow. I looked past her and saw she was right we were the last two in the room.

"When did everyone leave?" I asked as I rolled over and stretch across the floor, it surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Like 20 minutes ago, oh and we need to be down at the initiation site in like 15 minutes." She turned around and began to walk out the door to leave. I stood there for a moment until it finally clicked.

"Shit I need get ready!" I shouted and ran out the door to the lockers.

Soon I made it to the initiation site on time, barely. I just sprinted down 4 flights of stairs, changed clothes and ran nearly a mile in less than 10 minutes. I bent over trying to catch my breath. _"Oh man I'm outta shape."_ I thought. I notice that the site is on a cliff. I quickly caught a glimpse on how high we were, _"Man that's high."_ I thought, _"I hope we down have to climb down or get thrown off, that would suck."_

"Yuki! Over here!" I saw charlotte waving me over. I quickly fell into place on one of the circle pads next to her.

"Saved you a spot, and wow you move fast." She said patting my back. I was about to say something until I heard someone screaming and fly across the sky. I quickly turn to ask her what was happening when she too flew across the sky towards the forest. I ended up turning to look at the professor who let a small smile creep across his face. _"Crap!"_ I thought and quickly tried to brace for the eventual flight. I wasn't ready…

"BLOODY PIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed as I flew over the forest. As I struggled to rotate myself so I would face the ground I notice I was starting to descend. "Aww hell." I quickly drew my bow and notched an arrow and aimed at the spot where I thought I would land. I let lose my arrow and when it impacted a pillar of ice erupted from it. I quickly put my bow back on my waist and curled into a ball waiting to crash through it. "Man this is….." CRASH. THUMP. THUMP. I began to tumble along the ground until I was stopped by a friendly tree, who will now always remember me by the huge dent on its trunk. I stood up and cracked my back and let out a sigh in relief before I turned to face the cliff from where I was kindly launched from. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "THANKS ASSHOLE!" quickly followed by my middle finger before I started to search the forest trying to figure out what exactly I was supposed to do. "Hopefully someone can tell me. Please don't let it be Charlotte."

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS EVERYONE!" I threw my hands up in frustration and fell to the floor, landing on my face as the skies ignored me. "I've been walking forever, how have I not run into anyone." My voice was muffled by the grass. The sudden rustling of bushes ahead of me caused me to stand in an instant. "Oh man," I said happily, "I thought went the complete wrong… way... damn it." I sighed as a beowolf emerged from the brush. "Well, not exactly what I wanted to find but okay." I said grabbing my bow from my waist. Two more wolves emerged from the same bush and snarled as they saw me. "Well, looks like you found some friends, wish I could say the… WOAH!" the first beowolf quickly charged and took a swipe at me. Quickly leapt to the side dodging its attack. I notched and fired at the creature's head. It dropped instantly and continued to roll a few feet before it came to a stop. The other Grimm shortly followed and began to charge at me. As I tried to ready another arrow I saw how close they had gotten. The first one was a few inches from my face when I rolled back, planting my foot into it chest and let it roll over me. As it continued its flight I flicked my wrist causing my bow folded to form a blade. I rolled over and stood as fast as I could to face the pair. As if it hadn't learned yet the second Grimm quickly charged, as it approached I spun as it ran past me and swung my sword in an upward arc, severing its two left legs. It let out a howl in pain and it fell to the ground trying to crawl at me. I turned to face the last one, it stared at me and began to walk in a circle. We stared each other down for what felt like forever in silence, our move creep." I said dryly. It ran and leapt at me trying to use its weight to pin me. I held out my sword and fell to my back with my foot out. My sword ran it through as we rolled over, its momentum flipping it over me. I sat up after a moment to catch my breath and walked over to the dead beowolf. I pulled out my blade and flicked it back into a bow before placing it on my waist.

"Wow." I voice called out happily. "Good job at killing them, I was afraid I was going to have to help you." She hopped out of a tree she had been sitting in as she watched me fight.

"Yeah well it'll take more than… three… damn your tall." I said as she got closer. She was easily a head taller than me not counting her rabbit ears, and I'm already slightly taller than most for my age.

"All in the genes." She said proudly pounding the armor on her chest, causing the claymore strapped to her back to rattle. "The names Rebecca Blackwell, and it looks like you're my partner." She held out her hand waiting for a handshake.

"I'm Yuki Valentine and about the partners thing, what exactly are we supposed to be doing out here. I didn't catch what he said before he threw us over a cliff."

"Well, we're supposed to be partners with the first person we meet in the forest, which happens to be you and me, and we're supposed to go find some kind of relic and bring it back to the professor."

I began to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Please tell me you know where the relic is."

"Actually, I was hoping you knew." She was rubbing the back of her head now. "Hey, do hear something? Like a girl laughing?" she was looking behind me now.

I listened and began to hear it to. The laugh sounded familiar and it started to grow louder as if it was coming closer. Then it hit me. "God please don't let it be her." I said rubbing my temples.

"Who?" she asked

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Charlotte yelled as she ran towards us.

"Oh god it is h-ACK!" I was suddenly on the floor with Charlotte squeezing me tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N): Here's chapter three. I final could add the rest of the team but don't worry, I'll be able to give a better character description next chapter…. hopefully. I'm starting to think I need to make the chapters a tad shorter. I Don't own Rwby nor its characters, just my OC .**_

 **Chapter Three: With friends like these Pt.2**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Charlotte squealed as she soared through the sky, as she neared the ground she started to guide herself towards the trees. She held out her arms and grabbed one of the large branches of the canopy and flipped back up into the sky before descending to the ground, landing on her feet. "I want to do that again!" she giggled as she began to start running through the forest. "YUKI!" she yelled. "Where are you!" she continued to run until she bumped into something. "Oof." She grunted as she fell to the floor. She quickly stood up and saw what she had run into.

RWAR! The ursa cried as it stood up and came back down on all fours. "RWAR!" charlotte roared back and ran at it. The ursa swiped low trying to hit her legs only to hit empty space. Charlotte landed back on the ursa and ran across it landing on the other side and continued running, "To slow! Catch me if you can!" she laughed as she ran through the forest in search of her friend.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Charlotte yelled as she ran towards us.

"Oh god it is h-ACK!" I was suddenly on the floor with Charlotte squeezing me tightly.

"Yay! I found you! Now you're my partner!" She said rubbing her face into my back.

"Sorry, but someone beat you to it." I say lifting my face from the dirt and point at Rebecca, who is towering over us.

"This your girlfriend? Wouldn't have expected you to have a thing for faunus girls." She said with a smirk.

"NO!" I yelled still trying to scrape her off of my neck. "She's not my girlfriend, I just met her yesterday."

"That's mean!" she finally released me and stood up. "Oh and we might want to run."

"What why?"

RWAR! An ursa suddenly burst through the forest charged at us.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME CHARLOTTE!" I yelled standing up and grabbing my weapon, only to be stopped by Rebecca.

"Don't worry I got this." She waved back to us and walked towards it, stopping feet in front it. The ursa let out another roar and began to stand on its hind legs. As it began to come back down Rebecca swung her sword and hit the bear with the flat side of it, sending it crashing through a tree. "See easy day." She said walking back to us.

"Aren't you going to kill it?" I asked pointing at it.

"No, gravity will take care of that in a moment." Replacing her sword on her back.

"What?" suddenly a series of cracks and the muffle cries of the beast came from the ursa, followed by silence.

"Yup gravity." She proudly beamed with her hands on her hips.

"Never mind, let's just find this relic thing." I said beginning to head down the trail.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked. I stopped to say something only to be cut off by a beowolf landing on top of me.

"Sorry!" a timid voice called out from where the beowlf came from. A black haired girl steped out, holding Halberd close to her. "It kind of just jumped out and it startled me." Her eyes stared at the floor.

"I think I'm going to just stay on the floor." I said with the dead wolf still on me. "This is probably the 5th time I've ended up on the floor today." Rebecca quickly walked over and booted the dead wolf off of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what's your name short stuff?" she said looking down at her.

"It's Heather." She was still looking down at the floor.

"Well Heather, I'm Rebecca, the guy that you knocked over is Yuki and his girlfriend is-"

"OH MY GOD SHES SO CUTE!" charlotte cut Rebecca off with her screams while hugging Heather. "You can have Yuki!" she yelled "I want her to be my partner!"

"Wha..What!?" Heather began to struggle and panic as they fell over.

"Okay charlotte." I said picking her up by the collar. "You're scaring her. You can play with her later cause right now, we need to go."

"Aww your no…."

"No fun? Yeah, yeah I'm sure I'm boring but I'm done with this forest." I sighed.

"Aww so cute." Rebecca chuckled. "The two of you are even finishing each other's sentences."

"Shut… You know what I don't care anymore." I sighed. "Do you happen to know where we need to go Heather?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered out. "It's Just over there." She pointed to the right of where we were going. "It's just down the hill, but I don't think it's a good idea to go down right now."

"Why not? All we have to do is slide down the hill." Rebecca asked as she walked over to the hills crest. "Oh, deathstalkers. I see."

"You're kidding." I asked running beside her and looking towards the site. "No you're not kidding." Sure enough there were two deathstalkers resting near the site. "Well, any Ideas?" I asked turning back to everyone.

"I got one." Charlotte said waving her arm around like she was waiting for me to call on her.

"Okay, what's your plan?"

"Shove." An unsettling smile grew across her face.

"Shove?" I asked, starting to get a bad felling.

"SHOVE!" she shoved me down the hill. As I tumbled down the hill I managed to catch a glimpse of her waving at me. When I finally hit the bottom of the hill I sat up and saw the two scorpions looking at me, their claws were clicking and tails where twitching.

" _Im going to kill her."_ I thought and readied my bow.

"So that's your plan then?" Rebecca asked as she watch Yuki tumble down the hill.

"Yup, he'll be my tank and you get to be Heathers." Charlotte said as she pushed the two of them together.

"Alright, sounds good. Ready heather?" Rebecca took hold of her. "To slow." And she pulled her down the hill with her, ignoring her screams of protest.

With a grin she ran down after them.

" _Oh I'm so going to kill her."_ I thought as I used one of the deathstalkers claw as a spring board. I aimed and fired an arrow at its legs. The dust in the arrow tip exploded and froze its legs to the ground _. "Good, I just have to freeze them and…. Piss."_ The ice shattered and the Grimm pulled its legs free. I landed and rolled backwards, barely avoiding its friend's stinger. It let out a low screech before the side of it was engulfed in flame. I turned and saw Charlotte holding her dagger out, a red line formed along it and a fireball formed in midair and flew towards it.

"Don't worry Yuki! Charlotte is here to save the day!"

"OH WE'RE SO GOING TO HAVE A LONG CONVERSATION ONCE THIS IS DONE!" I yelled as I leapt over another claw and fired more arrows. The impacts forming ice and freezing the scorpion in place. As it struggle to get free charlotte threw more fire at it, melting it and setting it free.

"Really Charlotte?!"

"Sorry!" she was rubbing the back of her head. "Freeze it again, I have an idea. Make sure its frozen solid."

"I'll freeze you solid." I grumbled as drew back the bowstring. The deathstalker saw this and ran for me. I let out a long sigh and an arrow slowly started to form. Snowflakes started to form and swirl around the arrow tip and with a smile I released it. Upon impact a wave of ice rolled across the Grimm, encasing it in ice. Suddenly a circle of fire formed around the popsicle, then a pillar of fire formed engulfing it fully. When the fires died down I could see the Grimm was now red and steaming.

"Tada! It's like a lobster! Kinda…." Charlotte held her arms out as if she was trying to present it to an audience.

"What took you guys so long?" I heard Rebecca ask from behind. I looked past her and saw that her deathstalker had been nearly cut in two down the middle.

"How?" I had to lift my jaw off the floor as I stared in awe.

"Gravity." She said plainly."

"Gravity?!"

"Yup, gravity."

"Never mind let's just get our relics and go."

We walked over to the podiums and saw several chess pieces on them, most of them were vacant. I looked around and saw that only two white pawns were left. I grabbed them and tossed one to Rebecca. "Happy birthday." I said.

"Aw you shouldn't have." She pocketed the pawn, tapping it to make sure it was in it.

"Alright team lets go home!" Charlotte yelled triumphantly, and led us back to our starting point.

When we got there Ozpin stood there looking over the forest waiting for us to return. Charlotte quickly ran over and handed the two pawns to him.

"Thank miss. Belleview, you can now go back to the school. And Mr. Valentine?" he said stoically.

"Yes?"

"Your welcome." He smiled before facing the forest again.

My eyes grew wide as I quickly turned and started for the school. "What's he-" Heather began to ask.

"Nothing." I cut her off, scared at the fact he knew what I said from so far away.

"Charlotte Belleview, Rebecca Blackwell, Yuki Valentine and Heather Valvilo. From today forward you will be known as Team Chry. With Charlotte as your team leader. Congratulations." He said and ushered us off the stage.

"I was scared you weren't going to be on the same team as us." Heather said.

"I think I would've cried." Charlotte chimed in.

"I'm sure you would've been fine, I mean you quickly replaced me with heather the second she showed up." I shrugged as we walked down the dormitory hall. Many of the doors were open with other teams moving things in and out of the rooms, laughter could be heard coming from almost every room.

"Aw is someone jealous?" Rebecca whispered in my ear causing me to jump a little.

"Bite me, why would I be jealous?" Our friendly argument continued as the two of us kept walking down the hall while Charlotte and Heather stopped in front of a door. Charlotte unlocked the door and entered, dragging her suitcase in.

"Should we get them?" heather asked looking down the hall as the rounded the corner.

"No, they'll be fine. Come on, lets unpack." They both smiled and pulled in the rest of their things a shut the dorm room door.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! (Text) Hey where'd You guys go?_


End file.
